Emily and Naomi (The Morning)
by Superluver
Summary: Ems and Naoms get up to some pretty interesting morning activities. Extremely smutty. Do not read if you are not over 18. You have been warned. Enjoy!


Emily and Naomi (The Morning)

The sunrise outside of Emily's window was as beautiful as the girl lying next to me. She was sound asleep, her breathing even, and her eyes slightly fluttering as she dreamed. I loved the days when I woke up before her and I had the chance to watch as she was gently roused from her own sleep. It was like that girl had a radar because she could never stay asleep very long if I was awake.

"Hey baby. Good morning," she said sleepily, rolling over to face me.

I just smiled and kissed her lightly. She smiled as we both pulled away and then buried herself in my chest. I had on a too-big t-shirt and a pair of boxers and she was wearing just her panties. That was always how she slept even when we were just best friend, though I never had a problem with it. I was a bit more self-conscious so I had on more clothing. Once we got together Ems always objected to this, but learned that I needed to come out of my shell in my own time.

We stayed like that for a while until she'd fully woken up and I could tell when she had immediately. She slowly started to move on top of me so that her face was now buried in my neck and she placed soft kisses there. She soon moved up to my lips, which, I was anticipating because I knew she wouldn't be able to stand not kissing me for long. This girl had a serious obsession with my lips and the other highly sensitive parts of my body.

Anyway, she continued on kissing me until we both had to pull away for air. When she started her assault on my lips again she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, making me gasp and giving her the access she so desperately craved. Our tongues started to dance together in a rhythm we had no control over; one that came naturally to the both of us. As her lips attacked my own her hands started to slowly roam over my body. Her finger tips traced every inch of me as if she was memorizing a map she'd never see again, but desperately needed.

A small moan tore its way through my throat as her right hand found my nipple under my shirt and pinched lightly. She broke our kiss and looked in my eyes, smirking. Oh, how she just loved to tease me. Em's fingers softly raked down my tummy as they made their way back down to the hem of my shirt and started to pull at it. I sat up so that she could tug the restraining thing off of me and was swiftly pushed back down as soon as it left her hand, making is way to the floor.

Her lips returned to my body, but not my mouth. They remained on my skin though and were traveling along my neck, making a beeline for my breasts. Slowly her lips made their way to their destination, her eyes staying locked on mine the whole way. She kissed along my collarbone and on the skin between my breasts, all the way down my stomach to my underwear line and back. She carefully avoided my breasts, knowing it would drive me crazy with need; even when her lips did move on to my breasts she made extra careful not to touch my nipples that were rock hard from her teasing.

Finally, she let her lips slowly wrap around one of my nipples, which elicited a moan from me. She looked up smugly and said "Do you like that baby?" Before I could answer her mouth was back to its task and I moaned once again. My moan must have been answer enough for Em though, as her lips clasped more tightly around my swollen nipple and she sucked lightly. After flicking it one more time with her tongue she moved on to my other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Eventually, she'd had her fill of my breasts for the time being and couldn't keep herself from her real destination any longer. Her real destination being the waterfall she'd caused in my boxers. Slowly, tortuously, she kisses her way to my underpants again and softly, barley touching my skin, runs her finger tip along the line of them. When I gasp at the sensation she giggles and hooks her fingers into my boxers. She stares into my eyes as she slowly and sensuously pulls them from my body.

My heart is pounding and I can barely endure the intensity I find in her lust-blackened, once stunningly chocolate eyes. We keep eye contact for as long as we can as she throws my underpants to the floor and starts to kiss up my leg, from my knee until she get to the junction of my thigh and where I need her most. I squirm a bit when she sticks out her tongue and licks there before moving away and kissing her way up my other leg. That side gets the same treatment and I squirm again, making her chuckle.

Finally, she looks away from my eyes and down at her prize. I blush at the total awe on her face. "Naoms, you're so wet...," she says absentmindedly, practically groaning. The whine in her voice makes me shiver and I feel myself get even wetter.

"That's what you do to me baby," I say softly, almost whimpering. I bite my lip as she runs her hands down my thighs and positions herself more comfortably between my legs. I watch on my elbows as she moves her face closer to my waiting pussy and she kisses my lips. I feel more than see her tongue slowly slide out from between her lips and run up my slit carefully, but deliberately. All sense of awe has vanished from her features and she is in full predatory mode now. She has her prey, me, in sight and she knows exactly how to take it down.

When I feel her thumbs pull my lips apart slowly and her tongue make its way from my entrance to my clit in an excitingly teasing manner, my eyes roll back in my head and my arms stop holding me up. I moan loudly and I know I've lost control of my vocal cords from here on. I take a second to be thankful that her parents decided to go away because I'm a screamer and Emily knows just how to bring that out in me.

My time for thanks ends quickly when Ems sucks my clit into her mouth and rolls it lightly between her teeth. The sound that erupts from my throat has no name, that's how odd it is. It was some kind of mix between a cry and a growl that and animal would make. This seems to satisfy her deeply though as she sucks a bit harder before releasing me with a pop. I moan yet again as I feel her finger move to circle around my entrance, but it does not enter me as I expected.

I look down at her and see the mischievous smile she's wearing. I watch her lips part as she begins to form words that'll lead to my inevitable pleasure. "Tell me what you want," she says, casually still rubbing her finger in excruciating circles. I don't think before I say the word "you" as if that's actually what she wants. She puts her finger inside of me and leaves it there for a blissful moment before taking it out again and saying "Well, you have me baby. And I'm at your command. What to you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me. I wanna feel your fingers in me and I want to feel your tongue on me. I want you to make me come so hard that I scream your name so loud the neighbors come knocking on the door!" The words burst out of my mouth before I have a chance to think about my response, but her's is immediate. I feel not one, but two of her fingers push their way into my tight pussy and I hear her whisper softly before her tongue is on me "Your wish is my command."

Within a matter of seconds I was already moaning my head off and I couldn't stop. She felt so good inside of me and my hips started to buck from the sensations. She had to use her free hand to hold my hips down because she couldn't keep her mouth in place with my thrashing. "Mmm, God! Em! You feel so good," I moaned. Eventually, she realized that stopping my thrashing was not going to happen, as her fingers inside of me made me crave more, which made my hips seek out just that of their own accord. So without removing her fingers or changing her pace she slid back up my body and kissed my lips.

Her left hand held her up while her right was busy sending me over the edge. The new position made it so that her palm rubbed against my clit every time she pushed into me and I moaned louder. I, as well as she, could feel that I was getting closer. The walls of my pussy started to clench and I gasped for air. " Ems! Baby! Please don't stop. Don't you ever stop," I wailed as she curled her fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot. She kissed all over my face as I pushed down into her hand, trying to push her into me harder.

I reached down and grabbed her wrist, trying to push her deeper into me, as she worked her fingers harder and faster, bringing me to the edge. Suddenly, everything changed. I felt myself being hurled over the edge, screaming her name as I flew. My muscles tightened around her fingers, still moving, but slowly and gently now as to bring me back down to reality safely. As I came back down my arms moved to grasp onto her back and cling tightly for dear life. I pulled her down to me and she slowly removed her mer fingers from my still clenching center.

Kat rolled off of me and lay on her back, pulling me in close to her. I stayed there, curled into her side, trying to catch my breath. Her fingers ran softly through my hair, letting me have my moment, but also helping me to relax. When I could finally breathe normally again I looked up to find her once again staring at my intensely. I leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. "I love you Emily," I told her softly. And she responded in kind.

"I love you too my beautiful Naomi."

I was about to tell her that she was the beautiful one when we heard the door bell and the unmistakable sound of Mrs. Joacobson's, Em's neighbor's, voice asking if we were both okay. We both started to laugh hysterically and Ems got up to put on a bathrobe and assure her elderly neighbor that we were both more than okay.

. . .

After Mrs. Jacobson has been sent home and told not to worry if there's more screams because we're having pillow fights, Em and I are standing in the kitchen, still laughing. I look at her as she throws her head back and listen to the quite musical sound of her laughter and realize how much I feel like I need to make her come right now. So, I saunter over to her and she soon notices that I'm no longer laughing and that the look in my eyes has turned to one of lust.

She gulps audibly and then I'm on her. I have her pressed against the wall and I'm kissing her before she has time to react. I have her hands held over her head with one of mine while the other moves to unfasten her robe. She could easily break free of my hands if she wanted to, but I know that she doesn't want to. I'm still kissing her when I move my hand around her body and unhook her bra. I move away and push both of the offending items off her shoulders.

I step away from her and instruct her to "Take off the rest, slowly, and get up on the table." My beautiful lover hooks her thumbs into her panties and slowly starts to slide them down her smooth legs, never breaking eye contact with me. Then she walks over to the kitchen table and sits on the edge of it. I walk over to her and say "Spread them." Which she does, while biting her lip. She loves it when I tell her what to do. I move to stand between her legs and kiss her again.

Our lips our moving together, as well as our tongues and she's moving her hips in circular motions on the table, waiting for me to touch her. My hands move up from her hips to her breasts and I knead them in my hands, pinching her nipples softly. Normally I would take my time and play with her more, but I can tell she's on the brink already so I slide my hand down to cup her mound and pull away from our kiss. She gasps and I run my hands down her thighs, sinking to my knees in front of her.

"Watch me," I tell her as I move closer to my destination. I kiss around her lips before spreading her legs further and kissing her clit that has just been revealed to me. All the while I'm keeping eye contact with her as I know this will drive her mad. Her taste is so sweet that I can't get enough and soon become too distracted with my "meal" to look into her eyes. She's moaning and whimpering nonsense while I'm buried in her sweet pussy.

I slowly remove my hand from her thigh and press a finger into her waiting hole. She's so tight she can only take one of my fingers, but that's just fine. I suck her clit into my mouth and pump my finger in and out of her seeping core. I can tell she's getting close when I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers and her breath becomes more ragged above me. I curl my finger in a "come here" motion, hitting her g-spot and she practically jumps off the table.

"God, Naoms, baby don't stop. I'm so close... So close. Ahhhh! You're gonna make me... I'm gonna...," and with one final flick of my tongue and touch of my finger she's coming undone above me. She's shuddering and screaming uncontrollably. I looked up just as she came and Jesus it was beautiful. I cleaned off my fingers after slowly removing them from her, licking them, savoring her taste. Em was laid back, sprawled across the table when I stood up all the way. I laughed to myself and picked her up, putting her on the couch for her to sleep.

"I love you. Thank you, " she told me sleepily. I responded in kind and stroked her hair as she fell asleep. It was almost nine now and the birds were out and chirping away happily. It was a beautiful day, almost as beautiful as the girl of my dreams sleeping soundly on her couch after a day filled with so much love I could almost feel in swirling in the air around me.


End file.
